The objectives of the proposed study are to analyze age trends in health beliefs and health behavior and the relationships among parent and child health beliefs and health behavior. In addition, the relationships among health beliefs, health behavior, and health status will be analyzed separately for children and adults. Separate subgroup analyses will be conducted within various socio-demographic subgroups. The data to be analyzed were collected by personal household interviews in a probability sample of 851 Washtenaw County, Michigan households. Data are available on 1,078 adults and 249 children. The data analyses will first involve constructing indices of health beliefs, health behavior and health status. Age trends in health beliefs and health behavior will be analyzed using the children's data set. Zero-order correlational and multiple regression analyses will be conducted relating the indices of health beliefs, health behavior, and health status. These analyses will be conducted separately for adults and children as well as between parents and children.